List of references to LEGO in media
This is a list of references to LEGO is media such as films and television shows. Film Chronicle * The three main characters attempt to use their telekinetic powers to manipulate LEGO bricks. * In the store the main characters visit, several 2011 Ninjago sets can be seen, as well as the 3181 Passenger Plane. Elf *Buddy builds the New York skyline out of LEGO. Honey, I Shrunk The Kids * The kids sleep in a blue LEGO brick when they are shrunk and in the grass. Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * When Alexander asks the group what they thought the city (Atlantis) which they were in was named, Gabato replies "LEGOLAND?". Spider-Man: Homecoming * At school, Ned shows Peter an Emperor Palpatine minifigure, and asks him if he wants to build his the 3803 piece Death Star set that he just got. Peter says that he can't as he has the Stark internship. Later, Peter sneaks into his room at home in his Spider-Man suit, then takes off his mask. A shocked Ned, who Peter didn't realise was in his room, drops the completed Death Star set that he was holding. Towards the end of the film, Peter is seen finishing a rebuild of the set with Ned. Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * 8533 Gali and 8535 Lewa can be seen on shelves in the tree house. Time Bandits * While Kevin is in Evil's fortress, giant LEGO bricks can be seen in the background. Toy Story 3 * In Sunnyside Daycare, several LEGO minifigures are shown in the background. The LEGO group also have produced sets based upon the film. *Buzz sits in a DUPLO chair when he is being interrogated. * In the short "Hawaiian Vacation", LEGO minifigures are seen unpacking Bonnie's backpack. * In the DVD or Blu-Ray menu screens, LEGO bricks (or DUPLO bricks) can be seen. *Various DUPLO bricks are seen throughout Toy Story 3. Minifigures in Toy Story short.jpeg|Minifigures in Hawaiian Vacation. The Smurfs * LEGO sets can be seen in the toy store scenes. Maid in Manhattan 8536 Kopaka and 8564 Lehvak are seen being played with. Television The Big Bang Theory * In the episode "The Plimpton Stimulation", Howard asks Leonard if he was up all night "making another stop-motion LEGO movie", and stated that "it's not enough to make the LEGOs move, they also have to capture your heart." *In the episode "The Zarnecki Incursion", when the guys depart to Carlsbad, California to confront the hacker who hacked Sheldon's World of Warcraft account, they debate whether to go to Sea World or LEGOLAND afterward. * In the episode "The Isolation Permutation", Sheldon tells Leonard and Howard how he was forced to spend a night consoling Amy instead of other tasks he had designated for the night. One the tasks he mentioned was building his LEGO Death Star, referring to it as his "LEGO funtime". In the same episode, Sheldon is later seen building the 10143 Death Star II. * In the episode "The Weekend Vortex", Sheldon mentions LEGO as one of the options for the group's Star Wars marathon. * In the episode "The Launch Acceleration", Sheldon suggests that one thing that he and Amy could do on their date night, they could go to a midnight sale at the LEGO Store. * In the episode "The 43 Peculiarity", Howard says it took Sheldon two years to finish his LEGO Death Star. * In the episode "The Mommy Observation", Sheldon can be seen building set 6386 Police Command Base in his room. Arrested Development * LEGOLAND is mentioned many times in the second season, and Gene Parmesean is seen wearing a LEGOLAND T-Shirt. Cash Cab (US) * In the episode "Make It Rain", the question "On the Internet, Brickipedia is a collaborative user-generated resource for die-hard fans of what Danish construction toy?" was asked, with the contestant answering "LEGOs". Citizen Khan * In Episode 1, Amjad builds a model of the mosque out of LEGO so he "can work out where everything goes". Mr Khan pushes it off the table. Corner Gas * In the episode "Block Party", Hank builds Dog River out of LEGO Bricks. Curb Your Enthusiasm * In the episode "Vehicular Fellatio", Leon says he and Larry are like LEGO. (Clip) Doctor Who * In the episode "Love and Monsters", LEGO bricks are scattered over the floor in Elton's flashback of his mother's death. * In the episode "Closing Time", several DUPLO sets are on display at Toy Town in the S&G store that The Doctor works in, including 5651 Dump Truck, 5657 Jessie's Round Up and 5813 Lightning McQueen. Even Stevens * In one episode Louis Stevens is shown to have constructed all six Toa Nuva. Interestingly, Shia LaBeouf who portrays Lewis, has a minifigure modelled after him for his role of Mutt Williams in Indiana Jones. Everybody Loves Raymond * In the majority of episodes in Season 8, there is a LEGO basketball court seen by the staircase in the living room on a small cabinet. The set is 3432 LEGO NBA Challenge and Debra can be seen moving the set in it's box in Episode 10, "Jazz Records". Family Guy * In Connie's Celica, The Griffin Family watches a LEGO version of Spotlight Friends * In the episode "The One Where Joey Dates Rachel", a model of Wairuha wearing 8536 Kopaka's mask is standing on Joey and Rachel's microwave. Full House * In the episode "The Hole in the Wall Gang", Joey states that he once built a house, then jokes "I would've built the garage, but I ran out of LEGOs". Futurama * In the film 'Benders Game', A LEGO man is driving a LEGO spaceship in the Space Demolition Derby and he crashes into an erector ship causing both of them to smash into pieces. * In the first episode of season 5, Rebirth, Fry is playing with a LEGO model of himself and his comatose lover Leela. * In the 13 episode of season 2, Bender Gets Mad, before the group started the meeting, Hermes shouted 'where on LEGOLAND is Leela'. How I Met Your Mother * In a flashback during the episode "How Lily Stole Christmas", Lily tells Ted that all she wanted as a kid was an Easy-Bake oven, but instead her mom gave her a LEGO set becuase she didn't want Lily "conforming to traditional gender roles". * LEGO appears in the flashback in the episode "Columns". I'm Alan Partridge * In the episode "Never Say Alan Again", a caller, Roy, responds to the question "Which celebrity would you like to spend a Bank Holiday with and what would you do" with "I'd like to go round LEGOLAND with Sean Connery and then afterwards we'd go for a lovely lamb lunch in the centre of Windsor." The Inbetweeners James May's Toy Stories * In James May's LEGO House James May built a full-sized two-story house from 3.3 million LEGO bricks in a vineyard of the Denbies Wine Estate in Dorking, Surrey. The house was later dismantled, as the space was needed for wine-making and the house lacked planning permission, and the bricks were taken to Legoland Windsor for use as part of an annual building event. Malcolm in the Middle *Dewey is seen builing a LEGO city in the livingroom. *Dewey is later seen playing with 8533 Gali and 8534 Tahu from BIONICLE at the mall. NCIS: Los Angeles * In the episode "The Only Easy Day", Callen says to Sam "I bet you were really good at LEGOs as a kid" as Sam is cleaning his rifle. * In the episode "Full Throttle", Nate tells Callen "My dad and I never really worked on cars. He was more of a LEGO guy." The Office (U.S. version) * In the episode "Ultimatum" Andy, Dwight, and Darrel enter a bookstore, in the background a LEGO aisle in the toy section is seen; also towards the front of the store a box of Collectable Minifigures is shown. Only Fools and Horses * In the second series episode, "A Touch of Glass", Del Boy calls Nelson Mandela House a "LEGO set built by the council". Psych * In season 5, episode 10 "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" Shawn, when explaining how he feels to Jules, talks about how Minifigures always get mixed up and all the bricks get thrown together and jumbled until it's impossible to find the part you are looking for. Red Dwarf * In season 2, episode 2 "Better Than Life" Lister tells Rimmer that he waits for a family member of his to die just so he can finish his LEGO set. Saturday Night Live * The Christmas special hosted by Adam Sandler featured a song; one of the lines was "Gnip Gnop and LEGO blocks are what I desire" The Simpsons * In the twelfth series episode , the Simpsons visit Blockoland, a LEGOLAND parody. * In one episode, Smithers came into Mr.Burns' office and told him the power he gave to LEGOLAND turned all the rides into monsters. * In the episode "Eight Misbehavin'", the forks in the furniture store are made of LEGO. * In Season 23, Episode 5, "The Food Wife", Homer takes Bart and Lisa to an electronics expo. Among the background references are two LEGO statues of Yoda and Darth Maul holding lightsabers with the BLOCKO logo hanging above. * In , you can unlock a character called Blocko Angelica Button Blockoland.png Blocko Yoda and Maul.png Blocko Angelica Button.png Blocko Angelica Button Set.png South Park *In the episode , Stan gets a LEGO City set from Butters. It appears to be 7635 4WD with Horse Trailer. Suburgatory * On Wednesday, January 22nd, 2014, set 7135 Takanuva appeared on the comedy show "Suburgatory". Takanuva's Shadow Leech Attack was also briefly mentioned. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * In the episode "To The Lighthouse", a Terminator has downloaded the entire BIONICLE storyline into his knowledge files and builds Mount Valmai out of System parts. He is seen playing with Solek and the Toa Mistika sets from 2008, and explains to a girl who wants to join in with her toy ducks that they do not exist on Voya Nui. Despite his persistence to the BIONICLE storyline, he makes several storyline errors, like saying the Dark Hunters want the Ignika when the Piraka, who were after the mask, deserted before going on the search. (Watch the scene here.) The Thick of It Touch * In the pilot episode, grey LEGO bricks and a minifigure can be seen in Jake's room. University Challenge * On the 2 August 2010 episode, York vs Royal College of Music, one of the starter questions was an "unusual depiction of a well known British band", with 10 points for naming the band. The picture was of Blur from LEGO Rock Band. The bonus questions were three more images from LEGO Rock Band, Iggy Pop, David Bowie and Queen. * On the 29 November 2012 episode, University of Warwick vs University of Aberdeen, one starter question was to name the film based on the scene recreated in LEGO. The three subsequent bonus questions required naming the film and the author of the book it was based on, much to host Jeremy Paxman's dismay, who said "Three more scenes from famous films recreated in LEGO – Lord knows why". That's So Raven A few Bionicle Toa canisters appear behind Corey in an episode. Toy Story of Terror! *When the toys are put in a cabinet by a man attempting to sell them online, they meet a number of other toys also trapped, including LEGO Bunny. LEGO Bunny rebuilds itself into a set of stairs so that the toys can get close to the door to try and open it, and later when the toys finally escape, into a ladder for them to climb down. Toy Story Terror LEGO Bunny.jpeg|LEGO Bunny. Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Cookie's glasses have a Bionicle arm piece attached to hold an extra lens. NFL A NFL commercial which aired during Super Bowl XLIX featured characters from The LEGO Movie. Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth * In the book, Greg remembered that he used to keep some LEGO bricks at his Grandmother's house, except she glued all of the pieces together. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever * In the book, toys are banned in school and on the toy black market, a LEGO brick sells for 50 cents. The Western Heritage, 10th edition * There is an article near the end of this history book about how LEGO has changed the world and is proof that a company doesn't have to be from America to be a world leader. Comics Baby Blues *Four LEGO-related strips ran from July 17th-July 20th 2012. Doghouse Diaries *Comic 577 features one of the characters who plans to prepare his kid for the real world by having him separate a stack of LEGO plates, something notoriously difficult to do in many fans' opinions. FoxTrot * A LEGO-related comic strip was published in June 2011. Green Lantern: Rebirth * In an issue of Rebirth, the Toa Mata are seen in the background of one page. Mother Goose and Grimm *A strip ran in 2011. *A stip ran on February 28, 2014 that had a minifigure in it that resembled Emmet. Penny Arcade * The 13 June 2003 comic involves one of the characters building with LEGO. *The 25 February 2008 comic was based on what the creators felt LEGO Universe would be like. *The 20 August 2010 comic involved building with LEGO. *The 30 January 2012 comic discusses pluralising LEGO and Minecraft LEGO. xkcd * Comic 616, "Lease", involves Cueball reflecting on whether or not he is mature enough to sign the lease, commenting on how he still even builds LEGO buildings sometimes. * Comic 659, "LEGO", involves Cueball and Ponytail pondering over the distinction between LEGO creations (an abstract concept) and the LEGO pieces (which are physical). * The title text of comic 1214, "GeoGuessr", talks about Randall Munroe's friend getting LEGOLAND (or "LegoLand" in the title text) on Geoguessr. * Comic 1281, "Minifigs", compares the number of minifigures in the world with the number of people, and extrapolates to determine the date at which minifigures will outnumber humans. The title text also mentions the fact that The LEGO Group is the world's largest tire manufacturer. Music * In 1996, Danish composer Frederik Magle composed LEGO Fantasia in three movements for symphonic and piano orchestra. The composition was commissioned by the LEGO Group, and premiered on on August 24, 1997. The LEGO group released the composition on CD in 1998. * The music video for The White Stripes 2002 single, Fell in Love with a Girl is a LEGO animation. * Singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran released a single called "Lego House" in 2011, from his album +. The sets 5866 Rotor Rescue and 5771 Hillside House can be seen in the music video. ** The song U.N.I., also from +, contains the line "break up the love like Lego now". * The rapper G Frsh has released a mixtape named "Legoman (Where's My Brick?)," and has featured a man with a LEGO minifigure's head in one of his music videos. * The song "Long Time Coming" by Delays features the line "Threw your LEGO in the lake, why'd you wanna go do that for?". * The music video for Lady Gaga's "G.U.Y." features the famous LEGO sculpture [http://brickartist.com/gallery/yellow/?tag=lego-art Yellow by Nathan Sawaya] with Gaga's head in place of the sculpture. The video also makes use of LEGO to create props like fruits and chairs. * The music video for Shinedown's "Second Chance" briefly features a little boy building with LEGO bricks. * The video accompanying Swedish duo Rymdreglage's "8-Bit Trip" is done entirely in stop motion with LEGO bricks. * The song "That Boy That Girl" by English band has the line "That girl's an Indie Cindy/LEGO haircut and polka-dot dress" in the chorus. Radio Doctor Who In Memory Lane, a boy named Tom builds a LEGO rocket to go to Jupiter, later in the episode the Doctor and Charlie meet Tom and are impressed by LEGO and his skills with it. Memes * "I Hope You Step on a LEGO" is a recognized and confirmed meme, which involves comparing the pain of stepping on a standard LEGO brick barefoot with other painful things. It is also seen as a method of trolling in Rage Comics. (See the KnowYourMeme entry) *In January 2020 the commercial for 7903 Rescue Helicopter became a viral internet meme centered around the line "A man has fallen into the river in LEGO City". Star Wars As LEGO Star Wars has been one of LEGO's most popular brands there are many associated memes. LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *Laughs in Sith Lord is a common prequel meme template which features Count Dooku and Darth Sideous laughing during a cut scene. LEGO Star Wars Icons *In late 2019 many people changed their social media icons to the character icons from the LEGO Star Wars Video games. Death Sounds *The death sounds from the LEGO video games are often seen in memes. The most popular of which is the Yoda death sound. Lego Yoda Category:LEGO media Category:Lists